Surrender To Love
by hostclubfanatics101
Summary: Ikuto is a player. He gets whatever girl he wants. In school or public. That was until a certain girl came to school. What happens when Ikuto ends up loosing this battle, and ends up wanting her more than he ever wanted to? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl.**_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

It was the new cemester in college. We were all being given our dorm rooms.

"Karter and Henry. Room 207. Jessica and Utau. Room 208. Oh no. Okay well I

guess there will be a mix in a dorm. Tsyomumie Ikuto and Hinamori Amu will be shar

ing a room." Mr. Gutten said.

I looked over at the new girl, apparently named Amu, and her face was as red as a tomato. She immediatly said, "I DONT THINK SO! THAT PERVERTED MAN IS SO ABNOXIOUS! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO SHARE _ANYTHING_ WITH THAT LOW-LIFE!"

I remember earlier today when I just tapped her shoulder and asked where that ladies room was. I guess that that is what they call a pervert these days. I mean...I didn't _see_ anything. Okay maybe alot! But hey, I'm a guy! Whadda ya ganna do?

"Look Miss. Hinamori, I'm very sorry but there are no other rooms available." Mr. Gutten said.

"UGH!" She gruffed.

"Look Amu, there's nothing wrong with sharing a bed with me! Right, Jess, I mean, you would know!" I connected my lips to her cheek. She blushed. "Y-yes! N-nothing wrong w-with that!"

"Jess, I know you're lying! But I guess I have no choice. But on one condition! You sleep in the tub!" Amu ordered.

"The tub? NO WAY!" I refused.

She suddenly gave me a glare that no man was capable of breaking through. "EITHER THE TUB, OR THE FLOOR!" She suddenly laughed evilly. "And you'll be lucky if I don't drown your ass in the bath or step on your 'you know what' on the floor!"

"What are you too good to sa-"

"COCK!" She interrupted.

"Heh..Kids...?" The teacher said.

"STAY OUTTA IT!" Amu and I said simultaniously.

"Fine! I'll Take my chances on the fucking floor!" I said.

"No! now you're going to sleep in the closet! Where I tell you to!" She demanded.

"Ugh!!! FINE! Now what fucking number are we the hell in!?" I asked.

"DON'T FUCKING CURSE YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed.

"Uhh...r-room 210...?" Mr. Gutton said.

"GOOD! I'll get there first!" I said ragingly.

"NO! I will!" She objected.

"YEA?! WHEN?" I asked.

"NOWGO!" I looked over to where Amu was sitting and noticed that she was already out the door! I ran after her, laughing. I then stopped, And wondered something. I then laughed and ran to the finish line that was the door that said, 210.

**Okay yea sorry! But i'm not going to tell you what Ikuto was thinking! The only way to find out is to keep reading! See ya next time!! ~**

**I would also like to thank my friend Anita! 4 givin meh some cool ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dorm Warden

_**Chapter 2 Dorm Warden.**_

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I shoved the white paper into Ikuto's face.

"What the hells this?" He asked.

"I swear! You cuss one more fucking time and you will live to regret it!"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever!" He said.

I walked over to my notebook and taped up another schedual. "There."

"What's This?" He asked.

I looked at the paper. "That, my boy, is a," I pointed to the words. " Sce-Du-Al!"

"I Got that much Captain Obvious!" He said.

"Okay Okay! Look:"

Bathroom - Amu (6:30 a.m-WHENEVER I WANT!); Ikuto (whenever amu's done-6:29 a.m)

Sleeping - Amu (8:00 p.m-whenever I have to kick Ikuto out!); Ikuto (8:00 p.m-whenever I get kicked off of the bed.)

Cleaning - IKUTO 24/7 !!

Computer - Amu Access 24/7 !! ; Ikuto Access Never !!

Eating - Amu - Ceaser Salad(8:30 a.m): Snack Wraps(Lunch & Dinner); Ikuto - Steak and Porkchops( Breakfast,Lunch,And dinner.)

"Woah! So first of all you're going to have me eat steak?" He asked.

"And porkchops." I stated. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a man dammit! I don't eat steak and chops!" He said.

"Okay you know what. You are not a man while _**I**_ am alive! So get this through your thick skull: ME TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!!!"

"Well, either you give me my freedom and respect, or I'm out!" He threatned.

"Oh yea? Well I don't care!" I yelled.

"Really? I thought that you would!" He yelled back.

I crosses my arms. "Yea..well...I don't! Besides..you won't be able to get out anyways!"

"What the hell are you talking about. I could leave when ever I-"

Ikuto suddenly fell to the floor. I looked up at the cause of his pain (heh...xD) to see my childhood friend. She had ankle-long black hair, and flawless faire skin. "Kineka!"

"Uhh..did I just see..?" I jumped on Kineka and hugged her.

"See what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing! How are you! I haven't seen you since the fifth grade!

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

__Holy shit! Did I just hit a boulder??!! And it's name is Kineka? I opened my eyes. It was just a girl. I licked my hand and slicked my hair back. I walked over to her.

"Hello there!" I said coolly. "My name is Ikuto, and you must be Kineka."

She picked me up and gave me a gentle hug. "Hi! I've heard from Amu that you're quite the ladies man!"

She then tightened her grip. And whispered to me; "Try any of that perverted shit on Amu, and I break you where you stand!" She then loosened her grip and patted my head. "Okay! So you're going to the slumber party tonight, right, Amu?"

"Wait! What party?" I asked. "And could I come?"

"Well DUH! Since it's going to be at this dorm!" Kineka said.

"No no no no no no HELL no!" Amu objected. "Not if he's comming!"

"Wait! No! I could come! This is my dorm too, y'know!" I cried

"Well I can't have you flirting with all the-" Amu's face suddenly turned beat red. "Y-you know..uhh..you c-could come!"

"Cool! So wh-Wait a minute..what's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"N-no catch just be ready by 6:30!" She finished, then she grabbed Kineka's hand and ran out the door.

"I just wanted to say that I could come to whatever I want because- THIS IS MY DORM TOO!!!" I looked around and found no body there. "Damn"

**Okay!! did you like this one? I did! Poor Ikuto. Any way! see ya next chappy! **


	3. Chapter 3: 7 Minutes In Hell

_**Chapter 3 - 7 Minutes In Hell.**_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

It was finally 6:30 p.m! I had my sexy p.j's on ! NOTHING !

Amu soon walked in the door (She was out shopping for chips and shit.)

As soon as she saw me, she blushed like crazy and closed her eyes. "I-Ikuto!!! Get some damn clothes on!"

"Aww! why! Amu-Chan~" I snickered.

I saw the serious frown on her face. "Okay Okay! I'll get some clothes on! But please, you know you love it!"

"In your dreams!" She yelled.

"Damn" I said.

I went into the closets and found some underwear and sweatpants. Then I changed. "Mk. You could look now, Amu."

"No thanks." She said miserably.

"AMU!!!" A soft sounding girl said outside of the dorm room.

"Coming!" Amu called back. She set the bag on the night stand and ran over to the door.

"Hi, Jess! What's up, Kineka? Come in all of you!" She said politely.

_Huh... _I wondered, _why doesn't she act like that around me?_

"Oh hi, Ikuto! Are you staying for the party?" Jessica asked.

"Yepp. So don't be afraid to sit next to me when we're ready for bed." I said.

"Ikuto...." Amu said in a kind of *GRR* voice.

"Okay Okay!" I surrendered.

So the party was still going on. And to me, it was really fucking boring!

All they did was do facials and makeup!

"Okay people!" Amu announced. "We are going to play: Seven Minutes In Heaven."

That caught my attention. "Oh but I'm the only boy! So I guess who ever is chosen has to go in the closet with me for seven minutes, right?"

"Ugh..Right." Amu aggreed. "Okay. Kineka did you bring the bottle?"

"Yepp! Right here!" Kineka said as she pulled out the green bottle. "You spin first, Jess!"

"'Kay!" Jessica said gleefully.

She spun the bottle, and it must have ran around 50 times!

Until it landed on...Amu.

I laughed! _Now I have to kiss Amu or else she looses! And I know how much Amu hates to loose!_

"OMG!! AMU YOU HAVE TO KIS-" Jessica started

"Yea yea yea! I know!" Amu interrupted as she blushed a whole lot!

"Let's get this over with." I said casually.

"Fine." Amu said.

We both walked into the closet and turned off the light.

"So, Amu." I said. "Ready?"

"S-sure." She studdered

I leaned over. I could feel her strawberry scented breath go into my nostrils.

"Here we go." I stated. She still didn't object to anything.

I finally pressed my lips to hers. Still nothing.

All Amu did was wrap her arms around me and squeezed her body into mine.

I fought my tounge into her mouth without any objections from her.

Amu grabbed my hair and fought her tounge into my mouth as well.

It only felt like 20 seconds. But that was the seven minutes. We both walked out of the closet.

"Ikuto?" Jessica asked.

Amu looked over at me. Her eyes went wide. "I-Ikuto?"

Everybody started aww-ing and oo-ing. I felt the top of my head. _SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!_

I couldn't believe what was happening!!!

"Dammit!" I yelled.

**Okie dokie !! liked it people? I'll update soon! And im pretty sure that some of you might know what Ikuto's secret is!! But if you don't then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Bye Byee!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kitty Katastrophy!

_**Chapter 4 - Kitty Katastrophy!**_

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

"I-Ikuto?" I said. "W-what's that?"

Ikuto was choking up. "Okay." He sat down. "I had a little friend name Yoru. He's the one that permanatly got these on me. I'm really half cat."

Kineka started to laugh. "But why did they come out?"

"Well," He started, "Yoru said that these cat ears come out on major emotion moments."

"What did you and Amu do In there???" Jessica asked.

"That's private." I said.

"So yea." Ikuto said. "Go and touch if you want. They're real. Watch." He then twitched them. "See?"

"C-could I go first?" I asked.

"Sure, Amu." He aggreed.

I went over to him and put the ears in between my index finger and thumb. Then rubbed. I thought of something. Then I pinched the ear with my fingernail.

"OW! DAMMIT AMU WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??!!" He yelled, his ears flattened.

"For not telling me. See I thought that we could be good friends. But you just insist on keeping secrets. I can't believe you would keep this big of a secret from me." I thought I was going to cry. In which I did. Then ran out of the room.

"Jeez, Ikuto!" Kineka shouted. "Why would you do that to her? Do you even have the slightest clue what Amu has been going through with you?"

"N-no. Should I go talk to her?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea! It's never good to have unresolved issues!" Jessica said.

"True." He said. Then he stormed out of the room. After me.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

I ran as hard as I could. Trying to find Amu.

I finally heard a whining sound come behind a big tree.

I went over. It was Amu.

"Amu?" I asked.

She looked over at me, and tried to get away.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. She looked away.

"Amu. What happened over there?" I was really concerned. I felt something in my chest. It hurt. I never felt it before. Only this happened when I was around Amu: Heart beat increasing; Sweating; Nervousness; and Blushing. What was it? W-was it...Love? I don't know...

"Just leave me alone! I'm fine!" She tried to struggle out of my hands. It was unsuccessful.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked as I swiped away the tears on her face.

"I already told you!" Amu yelled. "You just won't understand!"

"Try me." I begged.

"Okay." She said. "When I was little, my mother left me. Leaving my with my father. He had a drinking problem. I got beat for no reason at the fuck all. I was in the hospital 15 times. And suffered a brain tumor. I apparently got through it. But I could never forget the unbelievably painful agony my father put me through. And..and I thought that I could have someone to love."

"I could be that person." I said.

"N-no. I'm sorry. I don't like you that way." Amu objected.

"Oh. Okay." I said. Shocked. "Wait. Then why did you let me kiss you in the closet?"

"Yea...about that..." Amu started. "That kind of wasn't me..."

"What?! Then who the hell was it?" I asked.

"Heh..it was...my friend..." Amu said.

"Oh. Well at least is was a girl." I said.

"Heh...no. Actually...It was my friend...Pete. He's kind of my ex-boyfriend."

"I can't believe you. YOU MADE ME MAKE OUT WITH A GUY!!!???" I screamed.

Amu ran as soon as I yelled. I chased after her. _SHIT SHIT FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!_

"Well," Amu started, "if it makes you feel any better, I feel a lot better!"

"Well now I don't!!" I yelled, still running after her.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Looser

_**Chapter 5 - Christmas Looser.**_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

__I felt horrible. For the past week, Amu hadn't spoken a word to me. The only joy in all of this was that Christmas was almost here, my birthday as well. My birthday was December 18th. The date right now was December 16th. There was snow covering the ground like a thick white blanket. I saw Amu across the street with alot of bags in her hands. They looked heavy.

"Amu!" I shouted.

She looked over at me. But turned her head as soon as she saw me.

I ran over. "Hey! Do you need help with those bags, Amu?"

"No thanks." She said. "Shouldn't you be womanizing a girl anyways?"

"No that's tomorrow at three." I answered. "So what do you have in the bag?"

"Stuff." She answered. Then sighed. "Christmas stuff."

"Decorations?" I asked.

"Sort of." She said. "Look I really Gotta go. C'ya back at the dorm."

"'kay." I said sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was back at the dorm and saw that there was alot of decorations up.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled happily then pranced over and hugged me. "Merry Christmas!"

"Uhh...Amu?" I said. "Have you had too much to drink? Or are you just stupid?"

"No! Okay well maybe..." Amu said as she hiccupped.

"Hi Ikuto!" A girl said behind me. I turned around. It was Kineka. She hiccupped too.

_Huh..._I wondered, _two drunken hot girls....what to do, what to do! hehe!_

"Hi ladies! How about we go over to the bed?" I said.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Amu and Kineka shouted simultaniously.

"Huh?!" I huffed.

"You couldn't stop being a perverted cosplay bastard for two fucking seconds!" Kineka yelled.

"So, even if we _were_ drunk, you would SO take advantage on the both of us, wouldn't you?!" Amu asked.

"Yes." I answered straight out.

"Don't you dare lie! I know you would!" Amu said.

"Yea I know." I answered again.

"I said don't lie, Ikuto!" Amu accused more.

"I don't know how I could be any clearer!!" I yelled that time.

"Huh?" Amu said.

"Amu," I said, "are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Yes! I just wasn't expecting you to tell the truth!" Amu said.

"Don't flatter yourself." I stated.

"So Amu," Kineka budged in, "did you get any presents for anyone yet?"

"A few people." She answered.

"Like who?" Kineka asked.

"Oh. My mom, dad, grandma, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kuukai, Yaya, and I-I-Is...Isaki! Yea thats right! Isaki! My cousin!" Amu said.

"Cool!" Kineka said. "I didn't know you had a cousin named Isak-OHHHH!!!! okay okay okay!!!"

"Apparently you don't know that i'm still in the room." I said.

"Well not anymore!" Kineka said. Then she grabbed me and pushed me out of the door.

"UGH!!!" I screamed. "Wait...so she didn't get me a present? AWWWW!!!"

**Wow..He's really dumb.**

**Ikuto: Am not.**

**Amu: yea you are.**

**okay okay! see you nest chappy!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Suprise!

_**Chapter 6 - Holiday Suprise!**_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

Christmas Eve. The most splendid night of the year. The year when Jesus fucking Christ was born. WOOO a baby was born!! Let's go celebrate for one more fucking birth! We should have a party everyday! And it's all thanks to the moms! The women that couldn't keep them crossed! Yea let's go celebrate for all the mom's who died giving birth to another frickin' alcoholic! Yea..that's Christmas.

I was on my way to the dorm. Still fucking pissed from the other day. I can't believe I kissed a dude! My birthday wasn't all that nice either. I was at the door that said 210. Then I heard some whispering behind the door. It was the sounds of Amu and Jessica. I could barely hear them.

"...on Christmas?" Jessica said.

"I think...do you think it's.........to tell him?" Amu asked.

"That's up for you to decide." Jessica said.

_**Are they talking about me? **_I wondered.

"Maybe I should wait until tomorrow. You know...put it in his present." Amu suggested.

"That would be cool. Okay.. I have to go , Amu."

" 'Kay! Byez!" Amu called.

Then I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I quickly ran down the hall, turned around and walked back to my door. Jessica walked out of the door.

"Oh! Hi Ikuto!" She greeted.

I flicked my head in return.

I then went to the door and went in.

"Hey Amu." I said as I went over to the coat hanger. "It's fridged out there."

"Yea." Amu said. "Look, Ikuto-"

"Yes yes! I know! You can't hold back your love anymore! Just come into my arms! Then we will kiss passionatly as we go over to the be-"

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled. "NO! NEVER! I just wanted to say sorry...y'know...about Pete..."

"Oh...well yea...we're cool." I said.

"Let's go some where tomorrow." Amu said.

"Uh..Sure. But am I coming back?" I asked cautiously.

"Depends on what mood I'm in." She answered.

"Oh...k-kay..." I studdered. "So where are we going?"

"I'm having my grandfather take us to Paris. Is that okay?"

"_PARIS_??!! HELL YEAH IT'S OKAY!" I yelled.

"Yea. He's flying us there and leaving. We are going to be staying there for a week." Amu Informed.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"Okay so let's get some fucking sleep before you die of exitment-phobia." Amu announced.

" 'Kay!" I aggreed. "night!"

"Night." Amu said.

**Wow! Paris!!! COOL!! I wish I could be them! Sorry that I didn't update for a few days! My comp was down! But it's all kool now! I won't be able to make any this weekend because my family is visiting! But I'll get to it as soon as possible! C'YA !!! ILL UPDATE SOON!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Paris: A Week To Remember

_**Chapter 7 - Paris: A Week to Remember.**_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

__The Plane ride here was hell! It was 1:32 a.m. We just arrived in Paris!

"Where are we going to stay, Amu?" I asked exicdedly.

"Don't get all exited now." She said. "I made reservations at a lovely five star hotel called the 'Shambrule'."

"Cool!" I said.

"But first, we are going to eat." She stated.

"Okay." I said.

-

-

-

---After the Meal. **-Lol! don't worry! you didnt miss nothing!-**

-

-

-

"Wow!" I yelled as I looked at our room. It had 3 bathrooms, a livingroom with a surround sound t.v set, a huge jacuzzi, and most importantly...one bedroom!! hehe!!

"I decided that you could sleep in the bed with me. But you better not try anything! Stupid cosplay perverted cat!" Amu said.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Well maybe I would...but..heh..uhh..yea i'll stop now." I said.

_Me and Amu in the same bed! It's like I am the golden cat! I can't wait for this week!_

-

-

-

-

---Nothing happened as the week went by.

-

-

-

-

The last night in Paris. It was over! We had a blast! We went shopping, ate exotic foods, and I even picked up on some gorgeous French babes! Oo La La!

We were now in the jacuzzi. Drinking some champaign. There was an akward silence.

"Am-"

"Iku-" We said at the same time.

`"Uhh you go Amu." I said politley.

"Uhm..Okay...uhh.." She started. "I just wanted to say...Uhh...Merry Christmas...Well late christmas. And I forgot to give you this on Christmas Day. So here." She gave me a red wrapped box with a blue bow. There was a card on it.

"A card?" I asked.

"Uh! Read it last!" She insisted.

Then I opened the present. A blue Cat Pillow. "Wow. I love it-Nya!" I covered my mouth.

"Did you just say 'nya'?" Amu asked. "And your ears are out too." She laughed. "You must be really happy!"

"I am-nya! Thanks so much-Nya!" I hugged her. "Sorry-nya...But I didn't get you anything-nya."

"Um. Could you read the card now?" She asked.

"Sure." I grabbed the card and opened it. This is what it said:

_Dear Ikuto ,_

_It's probably weird for me to be saying this..but...Merry Christmas! And I hope you liked your present! I wanted you to save this for last because I wanted to write this down. It's a little embarresing. But I'll just come right out and say it. I'm in love with you. And I love you. It goes both ways. Uhh...so yea. Enjoy your Christmas Present._

_P.S- I am not drunk. Merry Christmas Tskyomi Ikuto. I love you._

I closed the note. And looked up at Amu. She was blushing. I moved over to her. And hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Hinamori Amu." I whispered into her ear. Then I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. I really did love her. A whole lot. I loved her more then myself. I opened my eyes. _Yepp.....This is Amu. Not some other dude._

"Merry Christmas, Amu." I said. "I love you."

"I Love you too." She said.

"So I guess that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?" She asked.

"No." I said. I instantly got on one knee. "Marry me."

"Oh my Jesus..." She said as she started to cry. "I-I will! I love you so much, Ikuto! Yes I will marry you!"

"Yes!" I yelled as I hugged her. "I love you so much!"

"Thank you for coming into my life." I said.

"You're welcome!" She answered. Then we kissed again.

THE END.

**Happy ending, right? I loved it! I hope that all of you did too! Maybe I'll make a sequal!!! Okay see you in one of my other stories! Byyyeee!!!**


End file.
